An Adventure with Ho-Oh: Rewrite of the Battle with Team Plasma
by pokedawnheart
Summary: When all hope seemed lost for Ash and the gang, a legendary bird with a connection to Ash's past comes to help. Will Ash be able to accept the only way to free Reshiram from Team Plasma's evil grasp? No parings as of yet. This will have a sequel! THREE-SHOT!


_**Hello, and welcome to my newest story. Yes I know that I have a lot of stories, but this one is only a three-shot. I was watching the episodes in which Ash and the gang finished off Team Plasma and I wrote this because Ash has adventures with every legendary pokemon besides Ho-Oh! So anyway, enough of my rambling, let's get this show on the road!**_

Pain. That was all Ash felt as he tried to gain Pikachu back from Team Plasma's control. The last time Pikachu gave him a good shock, well, he'd rather not think about that time. But still, nothing could have prepared Ash for the blast of electricity coming from his partner, now controlled by evil people. But Ash kept reminding himself that he had gone through far worse pain and he almost always got through alive. Though he had to admit that Pikachu was a lot stronger now and was not holding back this time around. _Things have really changed since that time during the Battle Frontier,_ Ash thought to himself. _Now it's Pikachu being controlled and me trying to get him back under control._

"Pikachu, stop it!" Ash called to his friend. Of course, it didn't do anything but make the weird scientist guy from Team Plasma, Colress, laugh at him. As he felt himself fading from awareness, Ash heard the sounds of N giving in to Team Plasma, making them promise to release Pikachu from their control. Ash wanted to yell at N to not give in to Team Plasma but it was too late. He passed out.

_~An hour later~_

As Ash felt himself wake up at last, hearing the pained roars of the white dragon of legend, Reshiram, he could hear the cries of another pokemon, calling out to _him_.

When he opened his eyes, Ash could see that Pikachu had woken up before he did and was crying over the damage that he had done. While Ash was comforting the little pokemon, a great red bird pokemon appeared just over the nearby treetops. The pokemon landed in front of them and, for the first time, Ash could see the legendary Ho-Oh clearly.

"Ho-Oh," Ash breathed, amazed that the legendary pokemon Ash has seen from afar multiple times was there.

"_Hello, Ash. It's great to finally meet you face-to-face,_" Ho-Oh replied. Ash found he couldn't speak so he just nodded in agreement. He still couldn't believe that Ho-Oh was there, after so long of seeing her from a distance. But then Ho-Oh turned and looked toward the ridge, where Reshiram was still roaring in pain. "_Reshiram is going through too much pain. She can't last that much longer before her will bends to that of Team Plasma. And I fear what they would do to her after that._"

"So do I," Ash said, finding his voice. He knew what it was like to be controlled beyond his will and he never wanted to see it again. He had seen it one too many times.

"_There is only one way to stop her from doing something she'll later regret. Someone must battle and defeat her,_" Ho-Oh said gravely, knowing what must come. Turning her head so that she may see how Ash would react, she said, "_And you must be that someone to fight and defeat her._"

Ash had many thoughts zooming though his head at once. He knew that, in the legends, a hero would challenge Reshiram to a battle and, if the hero is victorious, that hero would gain Reshiram as an ally, a partner. If he battled Reshiram, and won, what would happen then? But what Ho-Oh said next came as a real shock to his already overloaded brain.

"_And I must be the one you battle with. Like you would your own._"

Now he was really shocked. He had helped in legendary battles but this was different. The only times he had directed legendary pokemon it was because he had noticed how to make the fight go their way and he had earned their trust. He never had this happen. He really missed Brock and Misty at these times, when he needs their advice. He just didn't know what to think at the moment. But then Reshiram gave another roar of pain and that set his mind back to the problem at hand. He couldn't let Team Plasma get away with controlling Reshiram! He had to make a stand! Besides, it would be very entertaining to see how they react to Ash's strange way of battle. Without any hesitation, Ash jumped onto Ho-Oh's back, right after she lowered her head for him, and, calling to Pikachu to follow him, started up his pokedex so that he could get a better idea of what kinds of moves Ho-Oh knew. After that, the trio took to the skies for the battle of a lifetime.

_**Okay, so did you like? Despite the fact that this is so short, it took me a few months to complete just this chapter! Okay, Challenge Time! Who thinks they know what moment in the Battle Frontier is mentioned at the beginning of the chapter?**_

_**Please read and review!**_


End file.
